The present invention relates generally to golf training aids and, more particularly, to apparatus for training a user to swing a golf club in a predetermined desired swing path.
The physical mechanics of swinging a golf club properly are among the most difficult of all athletic movements to master. One of the fundamental principals of a correct golf club swing is that the club head should follow an oblique swing path with respect to the intended line of ball travel moving from the golfer's side of such line in advance of squarely striking the ball and then diverging from such line to the same side thereof following the striking of the ball. This swing path is commonly referred to as an "inside-out" swing path, but more recently has begun to be referred to more properly as an "inside-to-square-to-inside," or simply "inside-to-square," swing path. Many of the individual mechanical movements of a correct golf swing are related to the ultimate goal of swinging the golf club in a proper swing plane so that the club head follows such an inside-to-square path. Likewise, many of the problems many golfers suffer are directly related to their development of an improper golf swing which does not follow such a desired path. For example, a golf club head following an opposite outside-in swing path in striking a golf ball characteristically produces a "slicing" of the ball wherein the ball undesirably curves in one direction away from the desired line of travel. On the other hand, an overly exaggerated inside-to-square swing path of a golf club head in striking a ball causes the ball to "hook" wherein the ball curves in the other direction away from the intended line of travel.
Many diverse devices have been proposed in the past for use by golfers in training themselves to swing a golf club in a correct inside-to-square swing plane. One type of such device provides a mat or similar structure for use in practicing one's golf swing at a driving range or other suitable practice facility, wherein the device is provided with a series of posts or projections located in relation to a golf ball striking area to require a golf club head to follow a certain swing path in order to properly strike a ball positioned at the striking area without also striking one or more of the posts or projections. Representative examples of various forms of this type of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,939; 3,194,565; 3,107,920; 3,586,335; 3,741,550; and 4,526,373. While such devices can be generally effective for their intended purpose, it will be understood that the same device is not necessarily well-suited for all golfers. For example, the optimal inside-to-square swing path will vary from one golfer to the next depending on the golfer's height, whether his typical stance is upright or crouched, etc. Likewise, certain golf shots, most notably chip shots, are desirably made by swinging a golf club so that its club head follows a path of travel which is substantially aligned with, rather than oblique to, the desired direction of ball travel and, accordingly, such prior devices may not be usable for practicing such golf shots. Finally, some golfers use a naturally left-handed swing rather than the more predominant right-handed swing of most golfers so that practice devices designed specifically for right-handed golfers are generally useless to a left-handed golfer.